The Tides Never Fully Recede
by AbbyMellark21
Summary: Finnick has won just won the 65th Hunger Games only to come home to his best friend Annie Cresta.. Will they become more than friends?... Will Annie go into the arena because of a mistake?... Will Finnick go back in .. again? If you want to find out then please read! This is my my first fanfiction please show some support and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

*Finnick and Annie Fanfiction*. The tides never fully recede. By: Abby 3

Chapter 1

I wake up to my best friend, Annie, on the floor next to my bed. Shes the only one who doesn't think I'm a blood thirsty monster. It's been hard ever since I've gotten home victor of the 65th hunger games, and I know it's never going to get better. Annie on the other hand is having a hard time processing that I made it home; she still thinks it's a dream and I might leave her again. She sticks to my side like she's gules to me. She has these horrible nightmares, she's says there about me.. She lives across town and every time she would have a nightmare she'd dash across the town to make sure I was still here like always I am. I just ended up giving her a room in my house. Every morning I wake though she on the floor next to my bed. I wish she would just wake me up. Oh how I wish we were more than friends.

I quietly throw my covers off me and pick up Annie and place her in my bed. I give her a kiss on her forehead and head down to get some breakfast. I turn on the stove and start frying eggs and putting toast in the toaster. I'm about to start making waffles when I hear a knock at the door. I pad over to the door surprised that I have a visitor at 6:30 in the morning, I unlock the door and am surprised by the face I see. Snow. I restrain myself to punch him in the face. I open the door wide, as a gesture to come in. He walks in and takes a seat on my couch. "Hello, well what a surprise to see you here. Would you like something to eat or drink?" I say trying to be as polite as possible as I can. "If you don't mind I would love some tea." snow says lacing some suspicion in his words, which makes me wonder what is going on, why's he here? "Okay let me get it started." I say. I head over to the stove take the eggs which are now burnt and put the pan in the sink, I walk back over to the stove and put some water in the kettle. I walk back over and sit down across from him. "With all due respect, why did you come here Mr. President?" I say. He relaxes more for some reason. Odd. "Well Finnick it seems you have many admires in the Capitol..." snow says putting just the right amount of sweetness in his voice as if he's trying to get me to say yes right off the bat but I'm not that easily convinced. Well let's just see what he has to say.. So I just nod my head yes. "They would love to see you more often... You see I have a way of making it work for you... And Me." he says. Now he's got me interested. "And what may that be." I say trying to be calm because I know this can't be good. "You see they desire more than just your pretty little face they want to see more of you." he says with a small smirk on his face. What does he mean? I don't get it. "Wha-what do you mean?" I say scared of what he has to say next. "Finnick I'm just going to get to the point. You are going to come to the Capitol once a month and you will provide your customers with the pure pleasure. Finnick I know you get what I mean I will have someone call you next month when you get started. And if you do not I will kill everyone you love... Everyone. "He says "And even your precious Annie..Finnick I know everything." and then he's gone leaving me to drown in my thoughts. Then it hits me harder than anything.. I'm becoming one of those sick victor whores. I'm thinking about what he said... He's already killed everyone I love ... Wait he mentioned Annie. Is he suggesting I love her.? Do I? Just then the kettle goes off tearing me from my thoughts. I run over and turn off the stove. I hear Annie's feet pitter patter down the stairs. I pour some tea in 2 cups and butter the toast. I look up and see Annie's face. She smiles at me, I smile back. "Well hello miss sleepy head." I exclaim. She smiles and yawns "I didn't sleep well last night." Annie says "I can tell." I say. She looks at me tilts her head and says." what's wrong? And Finn don't lie to me I can tell when my best friend is bothered by something." I can't tell her about what happened with Snow so I just make up an excuse. "I had a really bad nightmare." is all I say. Cause right now I'm wishing what happened with snow was just a horrible nightmare. "okay" is all she says because she knows I'm lying but she knows I'll tell her when I'm ready. "I made breakfast." I say putting on a fake smile for her handing her cup and plate. She smile and thanks me and heads out the back door out to sit on the beach. I follow her silently for this is what we do every morning. I sit down in the sand next to her and just stare out into the sea.. I've lost my appetite after my conversation with snow. Its makes me sick thinking about what I will have to do next month. "Annie would you hate me if I had to do something that I'm against to save you?" I ask. I just had to know.. "Finn I would never hate you no matter what.. And if it was for saving me I would be very grateful..."she says "Finnick what's going on.. Tell me ... Please?" she asks giving me a pleading look. I look down in the sand...and decide I will give her a hint.. I don't want to lie but I could never tell her what I was doing for fear of her being disappointed in me.. Even though she said she wouldn't be... But... I heave in a huge sigh and say "Well Annie ...I've been given no chance to say no for fear of losing someone but it's something I would never say yes to if ever given a different chance." I say letting my breath out. I'm still staring at the sand when I feel annies slender finger lift my face to hers. I look into my eyes and she looks back intensely. "Finnick I have to tell you something before you go mentoring tomorrow... Finnick I love you..!" she says with joy and nervousness in her voice. I feel my lips turn into a big smile and say "Annie I love you too.!" and before I know what I've done I feel her lips on mine. I hurry and pull away smile at her so nothing seem suspicious and run back into my house go to my room and lock the door. And that's when I let everything out. I'm so gravely scared for Annie right now I feel myself shaking with fear. My mind feels like it's going to explode! I hear my door being unlocked opened and shut again.. And I know who it is but I'm in too much shock and fear to look up and see who it is.. I hate being seen weak. I feel soft finger tips dance across my arms and I'm pulled into a giant embrace. I then hear Annie talk "I heard you and snow talk." I tense and hold in a breath. "Finnick I'm not disappointed in you.. You're doing it for me.. For love and Finnick." I hear her voice start to shake. "I love you soo much." I hear her say "love you too" I say but I doubt It was audible but I guess it is because she hugs me tighter. I figure this would be a good time to give her a token of my love to her. I get out of her embrace and walk to my dresser and pull out a locket made out of sea shells and thick rope. It has sea green paint on it written in the seashell ''Forever and Always -F&A'' I walk back over and give it to her. Her face lights up and she gives me another giant bone crushing hug and I hug her back. And I know what snow meant and he saw it before I even realized it... I'm in love with Annie Cresta!

I fall asleep in my bed with Annie at my side snuggled into my side. Oh how I wish I could fall asleep like this every night. I let my thoughts roam to the reapings tomorrow and hope that Annie dosent get picked.. I soon let sleep take me over.

AN: Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it ! Should I continue or not? Reviews would be great ! Much love ! -Abby 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Annies p.o.v.

I wake up to Finnick kicking my legs and squirming around. I instantly jump on top of him and start shaking his shoulders. "Finnick! Finn wake up it's just a dream!" I practically scream. His eyes pop open and he hugs me tight. "An-Annie they they reaped yo-you and you died in front of my-my eyes and I couldn't help you!" I feel his warm tears soak my shirt as I try to comfort him. "Shh Finn it's okay I'm right here, they're not going to pick me." but we both know that's a may be a lie... But for Finnicks sake I say it. We stay like that for a while until he's calmed down. He releases me from our long embrace, dries his tears and says "Well we better get ready the reaping is going to start soon, don't want to be late." I just nod my head to my room.

I pick out a sky blue dress that goes down to my ankles and has a sweet heart neck line. I pair it with some bronze sandals. I just let my hair fall down in it's natural waves. I next go to the kitchen to make some breakfast for me and Finnick, but he beat me to it. I see him sitting down on the kitchen counter with some waffles and some hot cocoa. We eat in silence for we know what's ahead. Once were done we walk out to get to the reapings. Once we get there Finnick gives me a kiss on the cheek and says "I love you." and goes to sit by the rest of the mentors. I go to the 17 year olds roped off area and wait for it to start.

I start to get impatient and I find myself looking into the most beautiful sea-green eyes ever.. I realize I'm looking at Finnick and look away quickly for fear that something might happen. The Capitol would not take this lightly if the figured out what was going on between Finnick and I.

Finally our district escort hops on stage in her ridiculous clothes and make up caked face. "Welcome welcome ,district four, to the 70th Hunger Games. Well shall we start!" she pipes up. "Ladies first!" she reaches her hand into the female reaping bowl. She swirls her hand around in the bowl tell she finally picks a slip, she picks it up out of the bowl and unfolds it with her creepy blue skinned finger. Now is the time she will decide someone's fate... "Annie Cresta!" I'm so shocked I don't know what to do! " Now now dear come on up come on!" I finally get enough courage to walk up to the stage. I get up after being pulled by peace keepers. But I don't look up. I'm too scared. I hear her strut over to the boys bowl and say "Now for the boys!" She scrambles her hand in the bowl and finally picks a name. "Scorpio Aldjoy!" She says as if it's wonderful when.. It's really not, it's sick. I am grateful that it isn't someone I know! "Now come on you two shake hands, still looking at the ground I feel someone grab my hand and shake it. We then get shoved into the Justice Building and are put in rooms. Thats when I let my silent tears fall. I wait for someone to come in. I hear the door click open and my only living family member walks in. My older brother Tristian. "You have 5 minutes." a peace keeper says. I run to him and embrace him. "Yo-You can win Annie. You have to come back to me your all I have!" he exclaims crying. I pull away and look into his eyes, time to face the facts. "You know I'm most likely not coming home." I say slowly with tears falling down my face. "No Annie you are coming out alive I swear it! Finnick will help you! He's won this before!" Tristian say in a very commanding voice. "Times up." a peace keeper says and drags Tristian out. " I love you Annie!" he says being dragged out. "I love you too Tristian!" Once he's out Im not crying silent tears anymore. A peace keeper comes in and pulls me out of the room and takes me to the train. I wipe my eyes and walk in through the train doors not prepared for what comes next...


End file.
